1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a front-end processor for speech recognition, and a speech recognizing apparatus and method using the front-end processor, and more particularly, to a speech recognizing apparatus and method that involve recognizing speech by converting input speech through the use of a linear dynamic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
General speech recognizing apparatuses store an acoustic model that has learned from speech recorded by using high quality equipment in a favorable environment. In particular, a favorable environment indicates an environment in which noise, reverberation, and distortion due to a recording device do not exist, thereby providing for a high likelihood of voice recognition. When speech spoken by a speaker is input to a speech recognizing apparatus, the speech recognizing apparatus compares the input speech with an acoustic model, and then recognizes the input speech.
However, speech spoken in a specific condition has many noises and distortions due to a function of a device, environmental factors (ambient noise, reverberation, or the like), and the like. Thus, a recognition rate of the speech recognizing apparatus may deteriorate with respect to the speech spoken in the specific condition. That is, the recognition rate of the speech recognizing apparatus deteriorates due to a difference between an environment in which speech for generation of an acoustic model is recorded (hereinafter, referred to as “basic environment”) and an environment in which a speech of a speaker is recorded for speech recognition (hereinafter, referred to as “test environment”).